Signal processing efficiency is a critical aspect of realizing small, light-weight, and low-power communication systems. One of the most computationally expensive functions that a communication system may perform is correlation (often associated with signal acquisition). As such, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for reducing the computational expenses associated with correlation processing, and the like.